Happily Never Afta
by DaizhaB13
Summary: My hot rebellious story of Julia and Eli. Lemon: Warning!
1. The Start

**Happily Never After**

_Hey you guys this is my first fanfic right now its rated t and will be rated m towards the middle of the story. sorry its short it looked longer on microsoft **hope you enjoy!**_

**Eli POV**

**_New school, new problems_** i thought as i listened to bullfrog and my new principal talk about my transfer **_time to make my mark.._**

**Julia POV**

**_hot_**, i thought as Ms. Dawns introduced the new kid to the class, "everyone this is Eli Goldsworthy a new member of our class who we shall treat with respect," she said casting a glance in my direction. i gave her a fake innocent little smile as she shook her head and talked to the rest of the class because right now i wasn't listening as my own eyes were met by another pair of green eyes that were so mysteriously beautiful i couldn't help but stare at them. he casted me a smirk as Ms. Dawns stole his attention again. "mr. goldsworthy you can just have a seat in front of our lovely ms. julia"

"oh, thanks ,' i said with mock sincerity.

"and that brings us to our lesson verbal irony,' ms. dawns said casting me a playful smile as the class blast into laughter._ nice one dawns_ i thought as the new kid walked up to his chair and right before he sat down i swear he winked at me. _no someone's still sleepy i thought _as I STRETCHED my arms and accidently hit the new kid in the back of the head.

"so sorry i-" I started to say when he cut me off.

"no prob," he said casting me one of his famous smirks. i swear he had to stop doing that or they'd have to mop me up off the floor. I'm pretty sure my face was bright red as he turned around.

thoose were the good days now i was watching him leave out the door suitcase packed two weeks after our wedding and during the first trimester of my pregnancy.


	2. Sparks Fly

_a/n I changed my story up because I want to take a completely different angle one with way more twists and turns as you will probably see if you read chapter two before the changes. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy and it would mean a lot to me if you review!_

**Julia Pov**

"Hey," a mysterious voice said as I walked out the classroom.

"Yeah?" I said turning around and looking Eli in the face.

"Do you know where History is?" he asked and I took a whiff of his soft and masculine colonge.

"Yeah, I'm heading that way I could show you the way," I offered with a smile.

"Lead the way," he said as we started our way down the hallway. We small talked as we walked down the hallway, me giving him a few tips and pointers and him throwing in a few jokes. There were definetly sparks there but I was not looking for a relationship maybe hookup but no emontional connections.

"You should join us at the lunch table today," I said as we came up to the room.

"See you at lunch then," he said with a smirk then walked into the classroom. I walked two doors down to my classroom smiling as I thought about Eli. I walked in and sat down beside my best friend since diaper days.

"The smile is back! Who is it?" Sapphire asked before I had even sat down good.

"Chill when was it a crime to smile?" I asked rolling my eyes at her.

"When is the last time you smiled like that!" She said pointing at my face, "I haven't seen dimples since forever!"

"You'll meet him at lunch," I said trying to get the smile off my face but only bringing down to a small smirk.

"Serious or hookup?" She asked and I smiled.

"No relationships for me only hookups," I replied and a guy sitting across from looked at me smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Hookups are my specialty," he said getting some laughs from his friends.

"Well lucky for me I don't do the desperate," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"That's ok you can't resist the Dirt man for long," he said and I laughed.

"Watch me," I said staring him dead in the eye daring him. It must of turned him on because I saw a bulge in his jeans. He grabbed it and looked at my boobs then my eyes and winked. I stood up and my fist was just inches from his face when Fire grabbed me pulling me back, "Dick," I yelled kicking him in it. He doubled over and Fire pulled me back down in my seat and I took deep calm breaths closing my eyes to block out my red vision.

"It was just a joke," Dirt said clutching his shit, "What is wron with you you're psycho!"

"Come on Julia you're shaking," Fire said grabbing my arm and leading me out the room. I leaned against the wall taking deep breaths as angry tears rolled down my face. I saw her pull out her phone and text someone

"I'm okay Fire I just lost it for a moment," I said opening my eyes. I saw Spike coming and I smiled, he would understand.

"Who and What was it today?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dickhead made grabbed his little dick and winked at me," I said balling up my fists.

"And you what?"

"Kicked him in it," I said with no regret. He smirked and and fire just shook her head.

"Calm now?"

"Yeah," I said unclenching my fists.

"Good, our teacher still not here yet."

"Really our's isn't either did they have a meeting?" Fire asked.

"I don't know but that means that no teacher will find out and I won't have detention today," I said with a devious smirk.

"Well let's go because you have some making up to do," Fire said and I nodded following her into the classroom. I got a couple of stares but I smiled it off.

"Hey," I said to Dirt and he casted me a dirty glance.

"What?" He asked with a super attitude.

"Is there anyway that you won't mention this to ," I asked seductively.

"If you meet me in the janitor's closet during free period," he said with a devious smirk.

"Ok," I said disgusted with myself. I knew this was something I had to do if I didn't want to get expelled. Even though I had completed all the classes I was interested in I would never admit it to anyone but I liked to learn new things. Besides here at school it had people, maybe not all of them I enjoy, but it was better than going home to an empty house that I lived in. My mom had an off and on boyfriend who happened to be rich. Whenever they broke up she would come back home to live with me for maybe about anywhere from a week to a month and even though I wanted to hate her I couldn't and everytime she would come home I would get attached to her and it hurt worse and worse everytime because she would just leave. What madde it even wworse was she would leave when I left so everyday I would have to go home to check to make sure her stuff was still there. She wasn't home right now but in a way I was hoping she come home soon. Then there was my dad. After my mom and dad had gotten that divorce he married a striper and moved off to another part of town. I've never talken to him since then and the only time I would see him is if he happens to be around town. His new wife didn't like me because of an altercation we had gotten into before I wasn't allowed to visit my dad or his new family again. I sat in a trance like state during class as I thought about the events of my life from the divorce to my abusive ex to now.

**_!_**

Went the bell breking me from my trance. I was horrified of the events that were coming next during free period but I knew that they had to go down. Fire grabbed my arm as I started my way out the room.

"Where are you going we usually go to our serect hideout doing free period," she said obivously excited today was nacho monday her favorite.

"I have something to do," I said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh really did you make up with duschebag?" She asked humor lacing her voice.

"I'm about to," I said still avoiding eye contact.

"How?" She asked and I coutined to avoid eye contact not answering her question, "Jules, please tell me you're not going to do what I think you are," he said sorrow feeling her voice.

"If I don't I get expelled, I'm trash either way," I said finally looking her in the eye. I saw many painful emontions there.

"You don't have to do this," she said firmly.

"No, Fire, that's what you don't get I do," I said freeing my arm and quickly walking out the door. Before I walked out I casted one last look at Fire. What I saw hurt me making the hole in my heart bigger the blood gushing out but I had no idea how to stop it or sow it up. In her eyes I had died and in many ways I had.


	3. Author's Note and Cast

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the wait but you no longer have to. I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak...well as I type and you read, but anyways I'll be uploading sometime soon and I'm working getting out at lest two chapters by this time next week so look out! This story is going to have many twists and turns and I've created many characters along the way so I've gotten so to help you better visualize I've choosen the people who the chracters look like below:

**_Julia Maria Black aka Jules:_**

**_._**

**_Sapphire Zendale Copper aka Fire:_**

**_.com/images/search?q=curly+redheads&view=detail&id=&first=330&FORM=IDFRIR_**

**_Spencer Jared Ryan aka Spike:_**

**_Celina Ariel Copper aka Cece:_**

**_.com/images/search?q=barbara+meier&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR_**

**_Rockelle Gina Black aka Rocky:_**

**_.com/images/search?q=most+beautiful+girls&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR_**

**_Dustin Ron Black aka Dust:_**

**_.com/images/search?q=most+beautiful+guy&view=detail&id=&first=90&FORM=IDFRIR_**

**_Maria Lillian Black:_**

**_.com/images/search?q=Beautiful+Moms&view=detail&id=&first=360&FORM=IDFRIR_**

**_Justin Drew Black:_**

**_.com/images/search?q=Handsome+Dads&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR_**

**_And that is most of them if! If you ever want a photo of any of the character's just send me a message or if you want to make suggestions. Also I could use an editor so if you're interested let me know!_**


	4. Julia Black

**Happily Never Afta**

_Happily Never After, I can't be sorry anymore, I'm done trying to ignoreYou might think that it's cliché, But there's nothing more to say, When you just can't be nice, Everyone pays the price, Now I can no longer love, Because you're no longer my dove, You ended that when you called me abusive, Now I think you only like to be a nuisance, So when I become prom queen, You're gonna read it and weep, If you want to come crawling back to me, Just keep in mind there are other fish in the sea, And go find some other, Knowing I won't be your child's mother, Then maybe you'll see, We were never meant to be._

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi if I did Eli would have way more face time ;)**

I walked out the janitor's closet with a huge smile on my face and put the recorder in my book bag. Dirt ran out behind me and grabbed my arm.

"We had a deal you come to the janitor's closet and I have my way with you or I'll go tell a teacher," he said with a sinister grin.

"Go ahead tell but every conversation we've had since then I recorded on this right here," I said pulling out the recorder, "Featuring you asking for sexual acts so unless you want this all around the school you'll keep your mouth shut," I said changeling him. He just looked dumbfounded so I snatched my arm away and walked away unable to remove my smile. I had thought of the genius plan on the way there. There was no way I would just sleep with anyone, especially a dick like Dirt. I walked out the school doors and headed for our secret hideout. It was a secret room under the school that we found and decorated for free period. I financed it with some of the money my mom sent me every week, the only plus side of my mom being away is that the duschebag she was dating was rich, I mean billionaire rich.

When we reached it I took out my card and swiped it through the slot. The door opened and I walked in the lounge. The room was black and purple my favorite colors. I had black and purple lace wallpaper or the wall. The floors had purple and black tiles, there was a flat screen TV on the wall, a food station with nachos, pizza, onion rings, salads, hot dogs, hamburger, fries, and even an ice cream maker. We had strip poker, strip truth or dare, every strip game imaginable but we never played it because it'd be kind of awkward for us because we'd been friends since I could remember. We had recliners with built in massagers. And if you walk up the stairs we built in you got the manicure and pedicure stations, the facial masks, and makeup. We even had a closet full of clothes.

"Spike Fire," I yelled over the loud music. I went to the stereo to turn it down.

"Yeah," Spike said coming out of his guy's den. It was a special addition I had put on the hideout for his birthday a month ago, "Don't get mad but I bought a friend."

"Okay as long as they're not a snitch," I said crossing my arms.

"I'm definitely not a snitch," A familiar voice said and I smiled at them as they walked out.

"So I see you met Spike," I said a little shocked.

"Yeah Eli's in my history class, you two know each other?" he asked eating a nacho.

"You could say that," I said winking at Eli.

"Well maybe you could hook him up with this girl he met today. He met her in English with Mrs. Dawns and he can't stop talking about how hot she was," He said and Eli looked flushed.

"Oh really," I said with a playful smile. He thought I was hot!

"Yeah what was her name?" He asked Eli.

"Julia," he answered recovering quickly.

"Oh," Spike said looking from me to Eli, "my bad," he said walking back into the guy's room.

"So you think this Julia is hot?" I asked taking a step towards him.

"Extremely," he said the color returning to his face.

"Really because I met an Eli today and thought the same thing," I said taking another bold step towards him.

"Really this Eli sounds like a lucky guy," he said his lips turning into that sexy smirk of his.

"I think this Julia is even luckier," I said taking a couple of steps.

"I think it's the other way around," he said and I took the last steps closing the distance. I looked into his emerald orbs and got lost in them. He leaned in and I took a step back.

"I'm not that easy," I said with a playful smile, "You have to work."

"Well that's a challenge I'm willing to try," he said with his smirk.

"Julia are you down there," Fire yelled and I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I yelled back, "I should go see what she wants but we'll continue this another time," I said with a wink. I ran up to the stairs to find Fire doing her makeup.

"Yeah?" I asked coming and sitting beside her.

"Did you do it, Julia," she asked turning to face me.

"Yes," I said trying to hide a smile as her face dropped, "I recorded him so if he ever tries to threaten me again he'll go down as the biggest pervert to ever go to Lakeview High," I said and she smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "You know I hate hugs Fire," I said and she released.

"I'm just so happy you didn't because after what happened to you with Thunder you shouldn't just go around and do it with random people. I mean you don't need any relationships either but if you are going to do it it should be with someone you at least like, like Eli."

"Speaking of Eli would you like to meet him," I asked and she gave me a confused expression crossing her face, "No time to explain," I said grabbing her hand and running down the stairs and into the guy's room.

"Eli this is Fire, Fire this is Eli," I said introducing them.

"Fire?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you see her hair and she got major anger management problems," Spike said before Fire hit him in the arm. Fire had long curly red hair that looked like fire when it blew in the wind.

"We'll you guys the bell rings in two minutes so we got to wrap up," Fire said checking her watch. I went over to the switch in the floor and flipped it. A secret door opened and I grabbed a plastic bowl of nachos and headed for the door. Spike, Fire, and Eli followed. The door leads to a side hallway. We walked out and climbed up just as the bell rung and we closed the door. We headed to the cafeteria laughing and talking. We sat down at our regular table except this time I didn't sit beside Fire I sat beside Eli.

"So I was thinking of having a party," I said popping a nacho in my mouth.

"When?" Fire asked and I could see her excitement build.

"Maybe Friday or Saturday something like that, which one is better?" I asked looking around the table my glaze focusing on Eli.

"We could stay over on Friday and go somewhere Saturday then come back and throw the party Saturday night," Fire suggested.

"Okay with me," I said.

"I call Dust's old room," Spike said and I nodded.

"I'll come to your little sleepover," Eli said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't have _little_ sleepovers," I said suggestively letting Eli come up with his own thinking of what I meant.

"I'm going to invite a few people and I'm going to need your help Spike," Fire said but it was obvious she was trying to give me some alone time with Eli.

"Ok," Spike said grabbing his nachos and taking them with him.

"They're so obvious," I said rolling my eyes at them.

"I wonder why they would leave us all by ourselves," he said with a smirk.

"I don't know why they would do such a thing," I said continuing to play our game. Our game, it had a ring to it.

"Yeah, I'm dangerous I could do some real damage," he said his eyes darkening and I bit my lip. Eli made me nervous like no guy ever had, not even my ex Thunder unless when he got mad but that was more fear. I pushed that thought back and locked it up.

"Well I can handle lots of _damage_," I said seductively, "Follow me," I said getting up and throwing away my nachos. I walked into the main hallway and looked over my shoulder. Eli was a few steps behind me so I picked up the pace. So did he so I broke into a sprint leading him just where I wanted him. I ran into the old abandoned teacher's lounge just when Eli caught up to me pinning me to the wall.

"Help," I yelled playfully as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"There's no one to save you now," he said his warm breath sending shivers down my body. His eyes mimicked the same emotion as mine, lust. I crashed my lips into his and he immediately kissed me back. We kissed heatedly for what felt like eternity before I pulled apart putting my forehead against his.

"I couldn't let you think I was that easy you got to work a little," I said unable to remove the smile from my face.

"You've got to work even harder," Eli said with his sexy smirk.

"We could finish this at the party," I said placing a small kiss on his lips. Just then the bell rang but I couldn't help but put one more kiss on his lips. He deepened it and made it even harder for me to pull away. The warning bell rang and I broke apart and headed for the door.

"See you later," I said running to class to avoid being late. Eli did the same running into the class next to mine. I ran in and sat down just as the late bell rang. I breathed a sigh of relief as I tried to catch my breath. I smiled as I thought about what I'd just done. Ms. Baldwin started her lesson and I zoned out unable to take my mind off Eli. I definitely had to get it together though because I was definitely not ready for a relationship. Eli didn't know what he was getting into dealing with me but hopefully he loved drama.

**_I couldn't make Julia go down like that especially in the janitor's closet. What did you think about their makeout session? I had a hard time pushing this chapter out with dreaded author's block blocking me. But I'm hoping to get 20 reviews and if I can get them I can probably have out a new chapter by the end of the week!_**

**_P.S. A happy author makes a...I'm going to work on that but yeah you know you wanna press the review button!_**


	5. Farewell

**_Hey guys I'm soory to inform you this but I think I'm taking a break on this story. I'm writing a different story but with the same characters all of them. The new story will be called...Dark Seduction. Basically I'm just taking the story I'm writing now and putting the characters in different situations a bigger better version of the story I'm writing now._**

**_Everyone who writes a review will get a sneak peak of some of the new events that Julia will be going through. Thank you guys for the reviews I got the good and the bad and hopefully you'll read my new story:_**

**_Dark Seduction:_**

**_A story about the struggles Julia faces with and without Eli. Contains lemons._**


End file.
